Oh Captain! My Captain!
by m00nlight101
Summary: 3 months after Captain Ultra Magnus's Cabin Boy Hot Rod was kidnapped by Deadlock and his Decepticon's, they stop to restock on supplies. Captain Deadlock is away at a meeting with his boss the Pirate Warlord Megatron, Hot Rod is noticed by Duke Thunderclash! He tries to return Captain Ultra Magnus's missing Cabin Boy only to fail in doing so, and Magnus gets his sparkbroken.
1. I Spy A Cute Cabin Boy!

Notes

This was inspired by both ros3bud009's "Who's Sail Do You Fly Under?" and EatYourSparkOut's "Between the Devil and the Cosmic Sea" on Ao3  
It was just supposed to be based on ros3bud009's fic, but EatYourSparkOut got theirs done before I even wrote this! They're both good stories check them out!

* * *

It was the early evening as Hot Rod looked out on the pier as he waited for his _Captain_ to return from his meeting. He was getting bored, sure Fulcrum and Misfire were cool to hang out with. But ever since they docked here, the two had gone off to enjoy some _quality time_ together. He understands that since they're bonded and all, but even he wanted to go out and explore. However his Captain Deadlock gave him strict orders to stay here with the ship until he returned.

Yes, ever since they shared that wonderful night cycle together, Deadlock had become the Captain that Hot Rod had been looking for. Not even Ultra Magnus had been successful in getting him to behave and obey his orders. Only Deadlock managed to achieve _that_! He hoped that his Captain would return soon, he had promised him something special when he returned if he behaved. He fiddled with the violet Decepticon pendant with his fiances name ecthed on the back that was given to him by Captain Deadlock as he waited for his return.

Duke Thunderclash was minding his own buisness as he walked through the port when he spotted something. Something absolutely, adorably, beautiful... It was a young mech colored in burnt pink plating. Some maroon with some bits of gold here and there. After walking a little closer, he realised that it was Captain Ultra Magnus's missing cabin boy Hot Rod! Whom had been kidnapped by Decepticons almost 2, nearly 3 months ago. As an Autobot, and one of Ultra Magnus's personal friends; it was his job to right whatever wrongs that the Decepticons were known to do. In this case, it was to return Hot Rod to his Captain. Perhaps after doing such, Magnus would reward Duke Thunderclash with the opportunity to court the cute little mech.

"Excuse me?" Hot Rod had never heard that voice before, but he knew that whom ever owned such an deep, and rich vocalizer was addressing him. He turned his helm in the direction of the voice and was surprised to have been addressed by such an well known Autobot Soldier. Duke Thunderclash, the Greatest Autobot Hero to ever exist. Everything about him oozed perfection, save for his paintjob... But because of how noble and heroic that Duke Thunderclash was, many other bots ignored that little feature. Other than that, Hot Rod wouldn't lie saying that he was a good looking mech. He was tall, almost as tall as Ultra Magnus. There were rumors that his faceplates and his frame/build had been carved by angels, looks like they were right... Hot Rod hated it. If there was anything that turned him off more, it was perfection. In his experience, Hot Rod learned the hard way that there was no such thing as perfection. And anybot that seemed such a manner, was hiding something. Usually the dangerous kind of thing, and not the kind that he liked. True Hot Rod was attracted to the Bad Boy type, but even he knew his limits on how much _danger_ that he liked. At least the Decepticons were usually open about their faults... Usually... "Yes?..."

Deadlock was borderlining on becoming exhausted from the meeting with the Pirate Warlord Megatron and his SIC Commander Starscream, and excited to return to his cute little fiance Hot Rod. Ever since he had laid his optics on the fiery little speedster, Deadlock knew that he couldn't leave without him. There was something about him that had drawn Captain Deadlock to the little spitfire of an mech, and after that wonderfully delectible night that they had shared together... Deadlock couldn't let him go! He knew that if he did he would regret it for the rest of his existance. The two of them had talked about bonding together, and although in the beginning... His spitfire was reluctant to agree, but after spending the rest of the 3 months together. He had finally accepted! His fiery beloved agreed to be his conjunx! All of Deadlock's courting had finally paid off! In the beginning of their courtship, Hot Rod was hesitant to accept any of Deadlock's gifts. But after purchasing and customising an special type of hoverboard, Hot Rod was thrilled beyond belief! Later that evening, Captain Deadlock made it point to send his cute little mate to the stars in a different way. And boy was it worth it to see such an beautiful face twisted in absolute pleasure. It seemed that the full length mirror in his personal quarters was Hot Rod's favorite berth toy; Deadlocks too. When Deadlock turned around the corner to where his ship was docked, what he saw made the energon in his lines boil... There was Duke Thunderclash, the Greatest Autobot Hero of all time, holding his cute little mate's servo. Deadlock was furious!

"Come now, let's return you to your Captain. Ultra Magnus is very worried about you!" "I don't _want_ to go back to _him_! He's _not_ my Captain, and he _never has_ been! I was ordered by _My_ Captain to _stay here_ until he returned! Now _let me go_!" "Now, now... There's no need to-" *A gunshot goes off, and suddenly pain shoots through out the servo that Thunderclash was using to guide the struggling mech to his ship. Thunderclash drops his hold on the servo he was holding in pain.* "GET YOUR OVERPOLISHED SERVOS OFF OF MY MATE!" "CAPTAIN!" "DEADLOCK?!" Deadlock was so pissed, just when he thought he would immeadiately come back to his cute little _fiance_ so that they could finalize the _Conjunx Ritus_... Some stupid Autobot had to try and take him away! What did please him about this situation was that Hot Rod _clearly_ didn't want to go back to his _former_ Captain, and that his cute little spitfire was _elated_ to see him! Thunderclash on the other servo, was appearently horrified as to _whom_ Hot Rod was referring to when he said _My Captain_. If Deadlock hadn't gotten there sooner, he would have lost his little spitfire forever. Luckily before Deadlock could turn this scene into a bloodbath, Hot Rod ran as fast as he could to over to where Deadlock was and eagerly pressed his frame flush up against his left side. Deadlock instictively reacted by putting his servo around his little mate's sinful, small, and curvy waist. Thankfully Hot Rod wasn't completely covered in Thunderclash's scent, only on the area that he had been grabbed at. And his cute little mate was currently doing his best to control himself from remarking himself with Deadlock's strong musky scent. His EM Field was extended just enough to let Deadlock know that Hot Rod was glad to see him, and... Aroused? Seemed that his little mate had a possessive kink along with, Authoritive Bad Boys... Good!

DEADLOCK?! DEADLOCK IS HOT ROD'S CAPTAIN/MATE?! This is bad... This is _very_ bad! There's no telling what this slimy, and barbaric Decepticon had filled into Captain Magnus's cute little Cabin Boy's helm! He already looks ready to kill some poor innocent bot, but I have to return Hot Rod to his _real_ Captain. I better take an diplomatic approach... I don't want him to hurt Hot Rod, or anyone else! "Deadlock... After kidnapping young Hot Rod here, Ultra Magnus had sent out several warnings and bounties for your crime on stealing his Cabin Boy. He's very upset with you..." "I'll bet he is!" Deadlock snarled at him with a smirk. "Look Deadlock... We don't have to make a fight out of this. If you let me return young Hot Rod here to his Captain, no one will get hurt and we will never speak of this again. Not even Ultra Magnus will know about this!" If I don't end this rising conflict soon, who knows what Captain Deadlock the _notorious_ Decepticon berzerker will do?!

The knave thought that he could persuaded into settling this little tiff the diplomatic way, huh? Deadlock could see the nervousness on Duke Thunderclash's faceplating. It was just the way he liked it on almost all Autobots. Almost of them... He looked to his cute little mate whom was quickly becoming impatient with how _long_ this was taking... He must have _really_ wanted that _surprise_ that is currently residing in their shared personal quarters. Just like night when they first met, Hot Rod's valve panel was soaking wet against his left-peds thigh! Oh yeah! He _really_ wanted that surprise. However, just to be sure that the foolish Duke here was aware of just where exactly Hot Rod wanted to be... "Well Darling? Do you wish to return to your precious _former_ Captain Ultra Magnus? Or do you wish to stay here by my side? Hmm?"

Hot Rod was immeadiately estatic to have _his_ Captain return, and reluctantly admitting it... Saving him from this idiot who couldn't take a hint! When Deadlock became possessive, he was surprisingly ready for him to have his way with Hot Rod _right then and there_ in front of the stupid Duke! And everyone else... He didn't care who saw him! He was absolutely _horny_ for this _possessive_ version of Deadlock! His heat cycle wasn't supposed to arrive for another 50 steller cycles, but right now... He might as well be with how _aroused_ he was at _this_ current moment in time! When _his_ Captain looked at him and asked him _that_! He was a little put off that he had actually asked him _that_... But then again... Deadlock had talked to Hot Rod often about this to make sure that he was okay with staying with him, let alone courting him... He was so worried that Hot Rod wanted to _leave_ him and return to Ultra Magnus. He had done _everything_ to keep him happy and... _Satisfied_ to the very least! Ultra Magnus had never once showed any interest in _that_ sort, and the _only_ attention that he did recieve from him was nothing but scolding and critical lectures of what he _expected_ from him. Nothing that Hot Rod did was _ever_ good enough for him! He did his absolute very best to please his _former_ Captain, but nothing he did _ever_ made him happy! Deadlock was the opposite... Deadlock was the one _pursuing_ him! Some cute little _nobody_ from Magnus's crew! Hot Rod could hardly _believe_ it at times! At one point he had often imagined that it was Magnus doing such things, but he was utterly disappointed in _his_ lack of interest. Deadlock... He gave him everything... Everything that he ever _wanted_ in both a Captain, _and_ in a partner... And with _that_ he made his choice...

A few moments of silence at Captain Deadlocks question had _both_ Deadlock and Duke Thunderclash nervous to whatever Hot Rod's response may be. What he said surprised, and for Captain Deadlocks was completely thrilled! " You can tell Ultra Magnus that he _had_ his _chance_! I'm sticking with Deadlock! And as far as I'm concerned, the _both_ of you can kiss my shiny metal ass!" Duke Thunderclash could only gape in shock, while Captain Deadlock's response was to weep tears of pure laughter! Once he settled down, Deadlock stated to the Duke. "Well Thunderclash, I believe you have your answer! Besides... I doubt you're the type of mech who would seperate an carrying bot and their unborn sparklings from their mate and sire!"

Thunderclash and Hot Rod had responded to Deadlock in shock at that. Mainly because Hot Rod wasn't aware that he was even carrying, Thunderclash however was horrified that he had almost seperated them! Many Cybertronians in the past who were carrying that were seperated from their partners during their gestation period had either miscarried, or had died because they had been away from their partners for so long. If the carrying bot didn't recieve an healthy supply of nanites for the newspark's protoform that was developing inside, then the newly developing spark would die. Due to the lack of nutrients that were inside the nanites. Much like the Carrier, the Sire was essential to the sparklings health and growth. If he had succeded in taking Hot Rod back to Ultra Magnus, the supposed developing sparkling would have died on the way. It was this lone statement that made Thunderclash accept that Hot Rod was in no condition to travel with him. Deadlock had ultimately won this situation. Before Duke Thunderclash could say his farewell to the two of them, they had already begun to board their ship and left him in the dust. As he started to leave the pier himself, Thunderclash could have sworn he heard, "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WAS CARRYING?!" "I assure you that after tonight... You will be!"


	2. Our Honeymoon! (He's Mine!)

Once Captain Deadlock and Hot Rod had gotten onboard, Hot Rod was eager to get to their shared berthroom for some quality time together. However, Deadlock had another idea in mind. He had lead his cute and fiery little mate to the dining room part of the ship for the first half of his surprise that he had planned for Hot Rod that evening. Once they entered the room, Hot Rod was speechless... A grand feast had been prepared for him, and all of it was made of traditional foods from his hometown Nyon. Obviously Hot Rods favorite meal was there, but so were some foods that he had never even seen before! "Do you like it?" his Captain had asked him out of uncertainty whether this had been a good idea. Hot Rod looked at all of the food that had been prepared, "Captain... This is so wonderful! I-I don't know what to say!" Deadlock could see the huge smile on Hot Rod's faceplating, and he could feel the happiness and gratitude in his EM field. Hot Rod was completely smitten. "As much as I appreciate your gratitude for my efforts in wooing you, lets eat this up before it gets cold!" "Right!"

After they had finished their dinner, Hot Rod raced his fiance to their shared living quarters. Once he opened the door he recieved the second half of his surprise that Deadlock had in store for him. The only lighting that their shared room was supported by the LED Scented Candles in the room. And the berth itself was completely covered in crystal rose petals! Captain Deadlock had placed his helm on top of Hot Rods, and he wrapped both of his servos around his little mates waist after coming up from behind him. "Want to know a secret?" Hot Rod raised his helm to look at his beloved Captain in curiosity. "Whats that?" Deadlock gave him an suggestive look as he said "That mirror there doubles as an camera... For security purposes of course! But I was thinking..." "Hmm? What is it?" "Wanna send Magnus and Thunderclash a personalized message?" The look on Hot Rod's faceplates said that he was all for it, "What did you have in mind?"

3 Weeks Later...

After being requested to an meeting with his friend Duke Thunderclash, Captain Ultra Magnus headed to the ships deck. And was happy to see that Thunderclash was on time! It seemed that few bots these cycles were actually able to do so, but he noticed that something was off... Thunderclash was nervous and uncertain as to how to inform Ultra Magnus that he had encountered his missing Cabin Boy Hot Rod, but was unable to bring him back. "It certainly been some time since we last saw each other, how have you been?" "Oh I've been doing well! But..." "Hmm?" Captain Ultra Magnus knew that Thunderclash was an good mech and that he usually wasn't ever unsure of almost anything. So for him to act like this was odd. "It's about Hot Rod..." Hot Rod?! Ultra Magnus had been mostly able to convince everyone around him that the reason why he was so worried about his missing Cabin Boy was because that he was kidnapped by Decepticons! But the real reason why he was so upset was because that he had become fond of the fiery young mech, whom he saw that he had a lot of potential. Unfortunately, he didn't realize his feelings for him until it was too late. Duke Thunderclash was about to inform Captain Ulta Magnus what he knew about Hot Rod's situation, when the two of them had heard an commotion at the bow of the ship. When they had reached the area of interest, they saw that an Decepticon had been in the center of the large circle that was currently surrounding him. If Ulta Magnus remebered correctly, it was Spinister... Captain Deadlocks seeker medic! Despite the fact that he was an Decepticon, Spinister was actually quite docile unless provoked. "Stand Down! All of you!" He ordered, Captain Ultra Magnus didn't want to fight on this cycle. Also, Deadlock didn't like to have anyone killing his mechs, not unless they wanted an death wish! "Captain Ultra Magnus! Duke Thunderclash!" Spinister saluted, he may not be an Autobot but he did have good manners; and a certain respect for authority. "Spinister, what reason do you have to be here?" He was curious as to why one of Deadlock's most valued crew members was alone on his ship. "Special Delivery on Captains orders, sir..." Spinister went through his supspace to hand him the package that he was ordered to give to Ultra Magnus. It was an disk with his name on it and in an black, gold, and red casing. The fact that it was labeled Our Honeymoon! was giving Captain Ultra Magnus an feeling of dread. "I actually have one for Duke Thunderclash as well. I was supposed to go to his ship and deliver it after yours, but this saves me time." That intregued him, and Thunderclash was curious to know why he had recieved one was well. The one that he had recieved had his name on it, but it also said He's Mine! "Do you have any idea as to what they might be?" Ultra Magnus hoped that Spinister would provide insight to what these were. Only for the Decepticon Medic to answer "How should I know? The only reason why I was even given this task in the first place was because I was the only one with some free time on my servos after finishing all of my work for the week early. I'm supposed to be on vacation right now!" "Well in that case... Thank you, I suppose..." "Sure..." Then Spinister shifted into his jet based alt-mode, and left. Both Captain and Duke looked at each other and what they had been given with an uneasy feeling... Then they both headed towards the communication center of the ship.

Once they got there Captain Ultra Magnus boomed "EVERYBODY OUT!" Everybot looked at their Captains faceplating to know that whatever it was, it was bad. Although they were curious to know what was going on, they weren't going to argue with him in this state; and left as fast as they could. Once Magnus and Thunderclash were left alone in the room, they both looked to each other as if to say, "Which one are we watching first?" Captain Ultra Magnus finally declared, "I suppose we'll watch mine first..." "Alright." Ultra Magnus inserted the disk, and once it stared to play... Both he and the Duke were shocked! The disk was an personalized recording of Deadlock and Hot Rod interfacing over, and over again before finalizing the Conjux Ritus! During the entire recording Hot Rod had the largest smile on his faceplates. During the time that Hot Rod was under Ultra Magnus's command while serving him on his ship, Captain Ultra Magnus couldn't recall a time in which his Cabin Boy had looked so happy.

Before he was abucted, Hot Rod and Captain Ultra Magnus had often argued on whether he had wanted to stay here anymore. He had become irritated and easily frustrated with his Captain. He had even considered leaving to serve someone else as his Captain, or to at least try and see if he could do better on his own. Ultra Magnus had pointed out that he was in no position to do anything of the sort. He had no funding, no ship, nor crew of his own, and he had no where to go should he decide to leave any way. So he stayed... A few weeks later they entered a port town to mainly stock up on supplies, but the crew had been long overdue for some shoreleave. When Captain Ultra Magnus gave the okay, Hot Rod had been one of the first to hit the bars in the town. When he had entered it himself to see that it had been completely filled with Decepticons, Ultra Magnus became worried since hadn't seen his young Cabin Boy return with the others. When he found him in both of Captain Deadlock's powerful servos and pressed flushed up against his strong frame. Something stirred within him. He wouldn't call it jealousy... Oh alright, he was jealous! But he was also worried that Hot Rod would get himself killed if he didn't shut his trap and did something stupid! Hot Rod was a hot-head, that often got him into more trouble than anything else. While Captain Ultra Magnus admired his courage at times, but his attitude frustrated him to no end! Because that both Hot Rod and Magnus himself were surrounded in the bar by Deadlock's Decepticon crew, he didn't want to risk Hot Rod getting hurt. He had expected for Hot Rod to return in the morning, and when he didn't show up... At first he thought that Hot Rod had done something to make the Decepticon Captain angry, and got himself killed. But when he heard Deadlock tell him "I take good care of what's mine!", and then they started to prepare their ship to leave as he tried to retrieve his Cabin Boy. Captain Ultra Magnus was furious! Not completely at Deadlock, but mostly at himself. He should have seen it coming! Now... He's lost Hot Rod forever!

"As you can see, Hot Rod here is having the time of his life! He isn't drugged or overcharged... He is completely willing on his part... Right darling?" "Yes! Oh Captain! More! Please more!" Hot Rod was facing the full length mirror in their shared berthroom as he bounced on his fiances thick hard spike. This was the fifth time that he had overloaded that evening. It was true, he was having the time of his life! Hot Rod couldn't remember a time when he had been happier! Let alone this happy... Deadlock carefully shifted him so that he wouldn't slip out of Hot Rod's deliciously tight valve, and so that now he was chassi to chassi as his cute little mate rode him like no tomorrow! He gripped the back of Hot Rod's helm as he kissed him passionately and lovingly. Their glossa's danced without abondon, or any shame... Hot Rod was the one to brake away so that he could focus on obtaining his overload... He was so close, but he was starting to tire out faster. So Deadlock assisted him by gently gripping his hips and ploughed into him deep and hard. Hot rod couldn't hold on any longer and screamed in pure pleasure, "OH DEADLOCK! AH!" As Hot Rod was riding the aftershocks of his overload, Deadlock emptied his transfluid into Hot Rod's incredibly full gestation tank. He even bit Hot Rod on the junction of his neck and shoulder cables, all while glaring at the mirror/camera! He even possessively wrapped his strong servos around Hot Rod's small curvy waist.

Hot Rod rested his helm on Deadlock's shoulder as his larger lover gently lifted his hips off of his spike. He reached into his supspace and retrieved a super soft cleasing cloth. As he gently cleaned his little lover up, he said "You know... You don't have to do this to make him jealous..." "What?" "I know you miss him... You can go back to him at any time you like... I'll arrange for someone to take you back unharmed." Hot Rod looked at his Captain, and saw the wistful look on his faceplaces. He was still worried that he wanted to leave... Deadlock had mentioned before that he didn't expect this little romance that they shared to last for long. He said that his previous lovers had tired of him quickly, and they all left him for someone else... Everytime... He remembered them all. Time for Hot Rod to fix that! "Captain Deadlock of Rodion's Dead End..." "Hmm?" Hot Rod took Deadlock's larger servos in his smaller ones and stared at his garnet colored optics as he spoke to him. "I meant it when I said that wanted to stay here with you. You've given me everything I've ever dreamed of and more! You're strong, fearless, and devilishly good looking!" Deadlock huffed in amusement at that last bit. "You've been protective and so very good to me... You gave me a feast of foods all from my hometown which I haven't had in so long! All of that just this very evening!" Deadlock could only smile him. "I could not think of anyone else to be as my conjunx, and so..." Hot Rod leaned back and parted his chestplates so that he could complete the Conjunx Ritus with Deadlock. "I surrender my entire being to you, and you alone... Now please... Bond with me!" Deadlock couldn't contain his shock, or hardly believe it... For Hot Rod to offer his spark to him, meant that this wasn't a dream... It really was happening! Hot Rod really did want him! "Rod... Oh Roddy!" Deadlock carefully pressed his larger self closer to his soon-to-be-conjunx and kissed him gently but desperately. All while opening his very own chestplating to merge his ruby colored spark with Hot Rod's golden one. As they merged, the both of them felt nothing but pleasure. When it was over, Deadlock held his newly bonded mate in his servos as he slumbered away in pure bliss. He smiled as he lovingly gazed at his beautiful mate, and then turned back to the mirror/camera. He had almost completely forgot that it was recording. The previous dreamy look on his faceplating morphed into an smug one... A look of triumph. "I suggest you call off your search party! You'd only be wasting you're resources and our time. You've had your chance... He's mine now! So frag off!" He ended the recording there and carefully adjusted himself so that he could join his conjunx in dreamland.

Duke Thunderclash was completely silent as he and his friend Captain Ultra Magnus watched the recording. Once it was over... He studied Magnus's response... He was an absolute wreck. His optics never once strayed from the screen. His frame was completely rigid, and he never once made a sound... His EM field was wild with sparkbrake, and regret. He was so tense that he was shaking! Duke Thunderclash hasn't known Captain Ultra Magnus for long, but they did get along very well. Thunderclash could tell even when others couldn't that Ultra Magnus wanted to mourn for his lost Cabin Boy... But was doing his best to be strong for his crew. "Magnus..." "...?" Primus he looked miserable! "You don't have to do that... Contrary to what most others believe, I know for a fact that even the strongest of bots cry! I certainly won't hold it against you if you do..." And with that, Ultra Magnus broke down in a fit of wails and an brokenspark. Thunderclash gathered Magnus in his servos and held him close as he mourned for his lost beloved. "He's gone... I've lost him Thunderclash! He's gone!" Thunderclash rubbed Magnus's backstruts as the Captain wept. "It's alright sir... I've got you..."


End file.
